


Stars

by eiyuuhero



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, they r vry in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine prepares someting special for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ~(^~^)~

They had been driving for a while. Kise was getting antsy. “Aominecchi, where are we going?" 

 Aomine looked over at him from the driver’s seat and smiled, gaze flicking back to the road. "We’re nearly there, hang on." 

 Just seeing his smile calmed him enough to get his thoughts straight. For the past god knows how many weeks, he’d been stressed to his limit with work and whatnot. That evening, after dinner, Aomine spontaneously suggested to for a night time drive to take his mind off things. Kise was oddly touched by his concern. 

 They were about twenty minutes into the drive and Kise was getting anxious again. He drummed his fingers on his knee, gazing out the window. They had long left the outskirts of town, so the stars were bright and untainted by the glaring streetlights. He’s always secretly loved the stars - in fact, he’d spent his childhood learning the constellations by heart. 

 He was so entranced by them that he didn’t notice when the car stopped. Aomine patted his hand. "We’re here." 

 Kise stepped out onto grass, breathing in the fresh air, calming himself. Aomine took his hand and lead him away from the vehicle, his other hand in his pocket. It was a warm summer’s night, but the slight breeze nipped slightly, blowing Kise’s hair in front of his eyes. He brushed it out of the way and allowed his boyfriend to lead him wherever it was they were going. 

 "Oi, Kise.” he said when they stopped. 

 "Yeah? What’s wrong?“ 

 Aomine tilted his head back. "Look at the stars." 

 Kise looked up, and gasped. The stars here were so bright, it was hard to believe they were millions of miles away. He felt he could reach out and touch them if he tried. 

 Aomine smiled. "Tell me about them." 

 Kise instantly launched into his explanation of the cosmos, talking so fast Aomine could barely keep up. He pointed to a constellation. "See those three stars in a row? That’s Orion’s Belt, part of the constellation Orion. His right hand’s called Bellatrix, like from Harry Potter, and his left hand is Betelgeuse, like the movie but spelled differently. And the star to his left is Sirius, his dog, that’s the brightest star in the night sky. Oh! And the one that looks like a pot, that’s the Plough, or the Big Dipper, or whatever you want to call it-”

 He stopped when he heard a soft clack, his raised hand dropping slightly. He turned and was met with Aomine, smiling shyly as he held out his hand, a blush covering his cheeks. Kise’s eyes travelled to the object in his hand, a box, which was open, revealing a simple silver band engraved with a star design. 

 Kise’s breath caught in his throat. “Is this…”

 Aomine knelt, confirming his thoughts. “Kise. I’ve been meaning to do this for months, and I’ve just been so nervous each time, because just everything you do makes me fall even harder for you. You’ve always been there even when I was being a dick, and you deserve so much better but for now, could you maybe settle for me, please?”

 Kise watched as Aomine wetted his lips, adjusting his grip on the velvet box. 

“Kise Ryouta, will you marry me?" 

 Kise wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm, letting out a pent-up breath. "Yes, Aomine. Oh my god, yes, I love you, I love you so much!”

 Aomine didn’t even get to take out the ring before Kise fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him fervently. Aomine dropped the box in the dewy grass and held him, hands trembling as he tangled his fingers in Kise’s golden locks. 

 As they broke apart, neither could stop smiling. Then Aomine smacked his head. “Oh shit, right the ring.”

 The two started scrambling around in the grass, laughing so hard tears came to their eyes, while they tried to find the ring that had fallen out of the box. 

Finally, Kise found it, and handed it back to him. Aomine accepted it and took Kise’s shaking hand, sliding the cold and slightly muddy ring on his fourth finger. 

 "Ah, I’ll need to get you one, now.“ Kise noted.

 Aomine laughed. "I suppose, yeah, that’s kind of a requirement." 

 The two collapsed onto the grass, looking up at the stars, the remnants of their laughter dissolving into the night. Kise looked down an their intertwined hands, then at his fiancé’s face. Aomine turned at met his gaze, smiling a giddy smile matching the joy in his eyes. "I love you, Ryouta." 

 The use of his first name set butterflies loose in his stomach, reminding him of the years spent together, and how he’d never get tired of hearing it. "I love you too, Daiki." 

 Aomine’s eyes lit up as he said his name, and he pulled him into his chest. "You should say that more often." 

 Kise nodded, pecking him on the cheek. "Mmhmm. I plan to, don’t worry.”


End file.
